Can I get a bonus?
by Espeon1012
Summary: AobaxNoic When Aoba is a pizza boy will he make it through to the end of the night. Being the only one on shift Aoba has to do it right or some problems might show up. First fan fiction constructive criticism only please no hating please if have ideas pitch them and i will work on that. I do not own dramatic murder
1. Pizza boy

Aoba's POV

Alright! Today is the day i get overpay, Aoba said in a sweet voice to himself. As he walked to his work at the Pizza shop he could not help to smile. I can't believe he gave it to me and not Mizuki the most trusted employer.

"Aoba..Aoba!"

Ren raised his voice louder and Aoba looked down at him out of his thoughts.

"What is it Ren?"

Aoba asked his most trusted company.

"your going to be late if you keep spacing out like that. There's only five more minutes till your late."

Ren sounded stern to get Aoba moving, He knows how important it is for him to get the extra cash for his granny. As Aoba looks at him dumbfounded he realizes the time.

"Shit i'm going to be late!"

Finally as they reach the store Aoba busted inside and puts on his uniform. he looks in the mirror and get pulled into a bad headache, he falls to the floor and Ren runs to his bag he let on the counter when he came in.

 **"Destroy"**

 **Thu-thump**

 **"Don't restrain me"**

 **Thu-thump**

 **"Aoba..."**

"Aoba Aoba!"

Aoba looks up to see Ren with is medication Aoba grabs it and took it after awhile on the floor he got up off the floor. ass soon as he dose the manger comes out and sees Aoba.

"Aoba how are you? It's nice to see you glad you took the offer."

Haga-san looked like he usually did, overalls white gloves and a baseball looking cap with a little fluff ball on top.

"Me to Haga-san, thank you for giving it to me but... can ask why?"

Aoba shifted to side to side he really wanted to know and there was not customers yet.

"well it started two days ago actually,..." Haga-san took a seat.

 **Flashback**

* * *

Mizuki was sitting in the employees only part of the parlor, he was telling how he was going to get employee of the month to all the members usually workers are all part of on group but in this case the dramatic murder pizza parlor was different. There was always one odd ball of life and that was Aoba he had no group but Mizuki always asked if he wanted to join but he always had the same answer

"no."

"Aoba please, come on you know everyone on this group and we are all your friends so why not?!"

Mizuki pleaded. he did this every day on his break I just sighed. After it got really annoying to Aoba. Because he was working. Mizuki was him following me on my shift.

"Mizuki can you come hear for a monument."

Haga-san sounded mad i went over there to listen what there were saying and all i can hear is the word rhyme and i'm out there. Haga-san hates that game, and so do I really don't get why people play that that Mizuki stop asking me that the net day because I did not see him on my break. It was nice but strange. Today at the ceremony and he got the plaque but still nothing he kept on working he must have gotten in trouble so Haga-san came over to me and asked if i could work all the night shifted startling at 8:00 tonight.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter i hope you liked it I will try to get out more when I have the chance. please say tuned for more,

Thank you for your support and try to give me ideas and I will see what I can do,

till then stay fresh


	2. You can't get away part 1

Chapter is finely up i hope you enjoy, sorry for not coming out sooner i procrastinate and so I got it done at 1:29pm. But done is done you know what i mean!

* * *

 **Aoba's POV**

As Aoba went to his car to go back to the D.M.P.P (Dramatic Murder Pizza Paler) So far on the job was going well. Aoba saw Koujaku at his shop and they talked for maybe 45 minutes, Then Aoba went to give 1 soda to Virus and Trip. I think there friends but also i think there stalkers. Think about it the know were he works they always call and tell me the saw me every were! Plus why would two people order 1 small soda! Let's just say i barely got out of those creepers house. Chills are still going down my spine right now. I sigh hoping they won't call aging. After that i had a order out to a warehouse, **DON'T** even get me started about that. Some foreign guy wanted to not pay for all the food and just leave. I said no and got the crap kicked out of me and thrown out, I was going to leave and pay for it myself (witch I so should not have to do) but he took my medicine my gram gave me and it came fuzzy from there when I got back up I was at my shop with the money (and medicine). Three deliveries and I have my break.

Aoba sat down and let Ren out of his bag and turned him on with a yawn. Aoba stretched out and Ren looked at him with a little smile and scoffed under his breath.

" _Break time so soon?"_ a little laugh came out the allmate as he saw Aoba turn on the T.V. and jump to the softest chair the had.

It was now 9:00 only three more hours to go and Aoba would have over time pay. A huge sigh came out of Aoba and he did not mind the job or extra money, but the reason he needed it was the problem. Sei his brother is in the hospital and gram dose not work, but Aoba is smarter to know she works in the day when he sleeps. So he needs to help with what he can do. The treatment is $900,00,00 and there family is not even cross middle class there on that line. Aoba Drifts into a sleep while the T.V. is on the nature channel. t's all coming back to him.

* * *

 **No ones P.O.V**

Aoba walks up to a warehouse that looks abounded and sees a door ,

"This better not be a prank or i am so taking a early break!"

He whispers to himself. As he walks down the hall it's 8:30 and he hears noises. he finds one man asleep on the floor, he probable was unconscious.

(gulp) "Hello I have a pizza for a guy named Mink?"

Aoba though the name must be not from platinum jail or the city.

"You finally came. your late I get it free."

It was a husky voice that said that I was stunned at how he looked. guess you can't always know what you think people can be different like him. But I was not late (he was huge he was probably twice my size and i don't he would take he was wrong as a answer) so I said the next best thing...

"EAAHHHHHHH!" (surprised Japanese noises)

Aoba looked stunned so he held out his hand.

"no money no pizza I was not late." Aoba gulped he knew that was a bad move, Mink stood up and tasked at Aoba. In a second all the members sounded Aoba and he got a ass whopping. After being thrown out Aoba's head started to pound. He dug in his bag and remembered seeing Mink look at his Bag.

No no no no no no! Were is it that bastard took them, aah. Aoba feel to his knees then to the ground holding his head in pain.

 **You can't hold me in...**

 **destroy**

 **It's no use now.**

 **DESTROY...**

Aoba slowly gets up his eyes shimmering gold,

"fnfn this will be fun."

* * *

Sorry left you at a cliff hanger i will post soon to solve the cliffy! P.S. this was a flash back with Mink's delivery Noiz next chapter I do not own Dramatical murder just love it tho! :3

 ** _Till next time say fresh_**


End file.
